Rashidi
Scorpion Cell |useguns = Hand cannon |hp = 300 |armortype = Flak |speed = 5 |range = 10 |sight = 10 |notes = * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays |artist = TheGuardian |campaign = 1 |infantry = 1 }} Rashidi (رشيدي) is the charismatic leader of the North African/Middle Eastern terrorist organization Scorpion Cell with his goals being to eliminate Allied presence in the region, even going as far as to use the help of Yuri. Rashidi provided Yuri with the Mobile Construction Technology and then he offered him his allegiance. Yuri happily agreed to this, being unquestionably loyal despite what Rashidi previously thought. It is also made clear that Rashidi is a bio-chemist since he created the toxin in which the Virus' and the Tyrant's weapons are based off of. He also created a chemical compound capable to turn metal soft enough to be torn up by hand, which is employed into the Scorpion Cell's Oxidizers. He is also a master engineer, being able to create the first vehicle able to drill into the earth in mere seconds, no matter how heavy. All of this, coupled with the fact that he and his forces are living off of scrap, makes Rashidi an incredibly dangerous person with many enemies, but also many dangerous allies. Rashidi is the mind behind numerous war machines for the Epsilon Army including the Stinger, the Epsilon Mobile Construction Vehicle, Plague Splatter, Opus Tank, Colossus, Basilisk and Transport Pod. History Not much is known about the history of Rashidi except that he is a master of the desert, knowing all of its whereabouts, being able to best the Allies multiple times over despite being outnumbered ten to one. After the Third World War ended, Rashidi does not get into contact with Yuri until two years later. By that time, he and his allies have done intelligence work which helped cripple Moscow's defenses, allowing Yuri to take complete control over Russia. While it is clear that Rashidi and his forces are thankful to Yuri's contribution to their cause, he eventually becomes distraught after learning that the Allies have unleashed a gargantuan secret weapon and starts to lose his faith on Yuri's ideals. He secretly makes a deal with China's brilliant young scientist Yunru, offering the last MIDAS warhead his men had recovered from China two years ago to her as a "fail-safe" measure against Yuri, in exchange of Yunru's protection and her technology. Eventually Yuri was aware of Rashidi's actions, which he instantly declares as a treachery, and sent his second-in-command along with his Yuri's trump card to punish the Scorpion Cell for their transgressions. Rashidi himself is reportedly killed when his palace was destroyed, although unconfirmed reports suggest that he had escaped; if it is true, then he would have linked up with Yunru and her organization. Appearances Act One * Rashidi appears in Scrapyard, where he demands $10000 from the Allied Oil Derricks and the complete removal of Allied presence in Cairo in exchange for Yuri's access to Scorpion Cell's arsenal and Rashidi's allegiance. After the money is collected, he and the rest of his forces fall under control of the player. If put inside his Stinger, he'll turn it into a repair vehicle like an Engineer. He must survive throughout the mission. * In Killing Fields, Rashidi must be found and rescued from Soviet captivity by an Initiate task force. He has presumably been disarmed by the wardens and cannot attack enemies. As the objective of the mission is to ensure his safety, he obviously must survive throughout the mission. Act Two * Rashidi frequently taunts the Proselyte who was sent to punish him for his treachery in Obsidian Sands. He is presumably killed after the loyalist Epsilon forces destroyed his palace, although a prototype Jackal Racer can be seen leaving the flooded tunnel south of the palace after it was destroyed, suggesting that he survived and escaped. Cooperative * At the start of Retaliation, Rashidi is seen evacuating with the Epsilon MCV inside a Zubr. Challenges * Rashidi also appears in the Contagion Challenge, as a defender in the central Scorpion Cell base. Quotes He uses the unused voiceset of the defecting GLA commander that is cut from the fifth USA mission in Generals Zero Hour. When selected * What is your wish? * I have been waiting for this day. * You have my allegiance. * Let us leave this place. When ordered to move * Yes, I will go. * I leave my oppressor behind! * Is this way not dangerous? * Lead me to safety! * Show me the way out. Gallery Rashidiscrapyard.png|Rashidi standing outside his main base of operations, in Scrapyard. Trivia * Rashidi is a variant of Rashid, which means "rightly guided" in standard Arabic, that is typically used in North African countries. * His sprites is actually Jango Fett from Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns. * Unlike the other hero units, he does not have a move to attack and being under fire voiceset. Category:Infantry Category:Characters Category:Scorpion Cell Category:Epsilon Army Category:Hero Category:Campaign Units